Knock Out
Knock Out (ノックアウト, Nokku Auto), is a fictional character and antagonist from the DC series. He is a member of the Decepticons from a product of his environment moved to Cybertron. As a native of Velocitron, he's not only preoccupied with speed and racing, but is also fastidious about looking good while doing so. In his line of work as a weight-loss surgeon and aerodynamic specialist, he's constantly looking for physical flaws and imperfections to work his magic on... mostly on other 'bots. Sure, other Decepticons may scoff at his decision to go with a land-based alternate mode, but he couldn't care less. He knows the value of looking good and isn't afraid to let others know it. It's not simply his own lines he's interested in; he has an appreciation for well-built mechanical bodyforms of all sizes and functions... and a nasty penchant for tearing them apart after he's done admiring them. Slick, sly and snobbish, he's the Decepticons' medic, though he professes both a preference and proficiency for dis-assembly. However, his medical skill has kept him in high demand; he's even performed vital and experimental surgeries on Megatron. While not entirely a coward, Knock Out also knows a good thing or two about self-preservation. When the going gets tough, Knock Out gets going–the opposite direction. He has no qualms with abandoning ship if only to save his hide, even if it means betraying a comatose leader or deserting altogether. However, he doesn't seem to get the most respect on the underwater base, either. Show him some kindness, and hey, maybe he'll stick by your side. Both in the operation room and on the battlefield, Knock Out typically works with his brutish partner Breakmark. Knock Out is the speedster of the duo, swiftly striking his victim's vulnerables with his Energon prod in debilitating sneak attacks while Breakdown goes the "massive smackdown" route with his raw power. But you can still count on him to be obsessed with racing and looking good. "I'm not only an automobile; I'm an automobile enthusiast." :—Knock Out explains to Starscream why he took his alternate mode. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Daran Norris (English), Yasunori Masutani (Japanese), Not Known (French), Diego Sabre (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Hu Qian (Chinese), Stephan Rabow (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Kimmo Härmä (Finnish), Do-hyeong Nam (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Marco Campos (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Alexander Kovriznyh (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Milton Wolch (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Knock Out is relatively short in height compared to Starscream (but extremely short compared to Megatron), he is more sized like an Autobot. He is bright red in color, with red accents; like most Decepticons, his optics are red. His finish is usually very shiny, though not quite as shiny as Smokescreen's and he seems to be a bit vain when it comes down to his appearance. Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron was a Cybertronian sports car. When arriving to Earth Knock Out adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a modified bright red European sports car, called an 2010 Aston Martin One-77, with the inner part of his wheels painted a shiny gold color. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery File:Knock_Out_vehicle-render.png|Knock Out's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Knock Out is, essentially, the Decepticon's version of Ratchet. However, rather than being grumpy, Knock Out is cheeky, arrogant and very vain. He values his own appearance above everything else, including the welfare of his patients. When he was about to abandon the base, his greatest concern was taking along his best rotary buffer. He is also shown to not like losing very much. He is constantly arguing with Starscream, though at times, his personality often mirrors that of the backstabbing Decepticons and Knock Out won't hesitate to grovel or even change sides if the situation warrants it, stating that he is "joining the winning team." He is also a coward, though his cowardice is mainly due to his concern about protecting his finish or his own life. He gets very upset when his paint/finish is scratched or ruined and if someone defiles his paintwork, he will gladly do the same to the offender. Like most Decepticons, he considers the Insecticons to be an annoyance. He has a definite cruel streak and will gladly perform experiments on living prisoners without any moral qualms as shown when he grins nastily as Cylas is relegated to his dissection table stating that he believed his former partner would be amused. He considers humans as nothing but bothersome, though he does admit that they do create some 'fine-looking automobiles', as well as enjoyable fiction, such as horror films revealed that he had watched at drive-in-theaters and has taken into some Earth customs as he wouldn't mind living there. Interestingly, he does seem to have some sense of morals, like when he sided with the Autobots in order to save Cybertron from Unicron. He seems to genuinely like his partner Breakmark as he was deeply angered when Breakmark died. He also appears to have at least a small amount of humility due to his apparently humble reaction to when Optimus openly accepted him as an Autobot. He also appears to see Optimus as a role model, which shows he knows who to look up to. He also is fairly polite and seems to enjoy it when others are polite to him. This indicates he is not truly evil, just a little unhinged, and self-centered. He may also be a narcissist. Relationships Friends/Allies * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Blitzwing ** Lugnut ** Breakmark ** Soundwave *** Frenzy *** Rumble *** Laserbeak *** Buzzsaw *** Ravage ** Lockdown ** Dreadwing ** Shadow Striker ** Seekers *** Thundercracker *** Skywarp *** Acid Storm *** Slipstream ** Bruticus *** Onslaught *** Brawl *** Vortex *** Swindle *** Blast Off ** Galvatronus *** Cyclonus *** Cyberwarp *** Skyjack *** Treadshock *** Riotgear ** Devastator *** Scrapper *** Mixmaster *** Scavenger *** Long Haul *** Bonecrusher *** Hook ** Predaking *** Razorclaw *** Tantrum *** Divebomb *** Headstrong *** Saberclaw ** Menasor *** Motormaster *** Breakdown *** Wildrider *** Dead End *** Drag Strip Family Neutral * Starscream * Airachnid * Insecticons ** Sharpshot ** Kickback ** Hardshell ** Megatronus Prime * Overlord Rivals Enemies * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Ratchet ** Cliffjumper ** Bumblebee ** Windblade ** Sideswipe ** Smokescreen ** Alpha Trion ** Prowl ** Blurr ** Arcee ** Chromia ** Perceptor ** Wreckers *** Ultra Magnus *** Bulkhead *** Wheeljack ** Computron *** Quickshot *** Afterburner *** Lightspeed *** Nosecone *** Strafe ** Volcanicus *** Grimlock *** Swoop *** Snarl *** Sludge *** Slug ** Defensor ** Superion ** Victorion *** Pyra Magna *** Jumpstream *** Dust Up *** Stormclash *** Skyburst *** Rust Dust ** Fortress Maximus ** Emissary * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Wonder Woman * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing * Unicron Abilities and Powers Knock Out is a competent scientist, doctor, and surgeon. He successfully performed a t-cog transplant on Starscream, and an arm replacement on Megatron. He carries at least one arm mounted drill and two built in hand buzzsaws. He also carries an energon prod around but it seems he cannot ever use it again after it was broken by Dark Energon and Synth-En infused Cylas. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Knock Out is not a good fighter, mainly because he would avoid getting involved in fights and avoid messing up his paint job. He mainly uses powerful weapons to his advantage, which can also be used against him. Also his concern for his appearance is one of his flaws. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Battles of Cybertron Trypticon Incident During the War Dark Spark Incident Preparing Departure Synopsis ''Transformers'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Knock Out Wikipedia * Knock Out Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Knock Out Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Decepticons